That's Amoré
by PrincessFreakinCastiel
Summary: Gabriel Agreste has a problem. A problem only Vincent, Adrien's Italian photographer, can solve. It's all he's been dreaming of for months... But when he invites him over to the mansion to discuss a contract and a raise, they both get more than they bargained for. (DISCLAIMER: this is not meant to be taken seriously. It's a birthday present for OriginOfOtaku. Love you girl ;) )


**A/N: I wrote this as a birthday present for my friend, OriginOfOtaku! In all honesty I can't read this without wanting to laugh because it's a little ridiculous but here you go, Rhi! You asked for it! If you don't remember (like I didn't) Vincent is Adrien's photographer from Stormy Weather. I don't know that he photographed him any more bit for the purposes of this story he has photographed him several times. Enjoy! (Or cringe)**

 **That's Amoré**

Vincent was quite pleased with his day's work. Adrien was particularly easy to work with that day, reacting with charm and poise to every pose and command. The pictures had come out stunning.

He sat back in his desk chair, admiring the pictures on his computer. After some minor editing they would be ready to send to Mr. Agreste and the magazine.

With a start he realized his cellphone was ringing, and quickly answered it.

"Si, this is Vincent!"

"Hello, Vincent, this is Gabriel Agreste."

"Ahh, Gabriel!" Vincent trilled in his heavy Italian accent. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I trust my son's photoshoot went well today? He came home in quite a good mood."

"Si, Adrien was fantastico today! He is quite the charming young man. It's no wonder he was so pleased, he was, what's the phrase? "On fire!""

"Glad to hear it." Gabriel replied shortly, a funny tickle in his voice.

"Mr. Agreste you sound like you need some water, or perhaps a nice bottle of it Italian wine, no?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Gabriel quipped curtly, but his tone softened when he added, "Actually I was about to invite you to the mansion to discuss some items of business with me. I think you have earned it. We shall discuss the terms of say, a raise and a possible contract."

"Oh, mio amico! Si, si, I would love to discuss these things!" Vincent bubbled back, "but when?"

"Does now fit well into your schedule?" Gabriel asked, sounding a bit uncomfortable.

"Now is perfecto! You are so kind!" Vincent all but shouted back into the phone.

On the other end of the phone Gabriel cringed and held the phone away from his ear while Vincent continued to shower him with praise and compliments very loudly and enthusiastically. He felt his stomach twist and a heat rise to his cheeks at the photographer's words. He was flattered but nervous, and he wasn't quite sure why.

"Thank you Vincent, that will be all for now," Gabriel interrupted just as Vincent rambled about Gabriel's wisdom and charity.

"Si, si, sir!" The photographer enthusiastically agreed, and Gabriel could practically sense him nodding vigorously into the phone.

"Meet me as soon as you can." Gabriel replied, and cut the connection before Vincent could babble into his ear again.

Gabriel paced around his office.

He had a problem. A problem only Vincent could solve.

He couldn't pretend to deny his attraction to the handsome Italian any longer. It was ridiculous really. For months now the photographer had plagued his dreams, many of which had been far too indecent to ever mention to him. He didn't know what it was about the man that he found so attractive but by god he did.

Gabriel shuffled uncomfortably and straightened his tie in the mirror that adorned his office wall.

What would he say? Would he respond well, or would he outright reject him?

If he did.. If he was upset, well… It was possible a certain man might use it to his advantage against the vigilante's who infested his city.

Either way, Gabriel got what he wanted. And if Vincent ever let loose to the press about this matter.. It would not go well for him, he would make sure of that. But Gabriel didn't want to think about that. He wanted to think about Vincent's soft, full Italian lips pressed against his own in a battle for dominance…

Before he knew it, Nathalie had buzzed Vincent in and escorted him up the stairs. He heard their soft muffled footsteps on the carpet approaching his office. Then Nathalie gave a short command of, "Wait here for a moment, please," before entering the office by herself.

"Sir, Vincent is here to see you."

Gabriel felt his chest tighten but he kept his cool.

"Thank you, Nathalie, you may send him in."

She gave a simple nod before opening the door and saying, "Mr. Agreste will see you now."

"Mr. Agreste!" Vincent greeted him warmly, stepping into the room.

"Have a seat," Gabriel motioned, sitting down himself and adding to Nathalie, "Please close the door on your way out."

She nodded again and escorted herself from the room, closing the study door with a soft click.

Before Vincent could get a word out of his mouth, Gabriel held up his hand for silence.

"Now," he said, feeling the nerves bubble up inside him, "I mentioned that we would discuss a raise of your payment and a potential contract agreement, and so we shall, but first, a bottle of wine."

From beneath his desk he pulled a large, slightly chilled bottle of rich Italian wine and two crystal glasses.

"Ahh, La Segreta Rosso! A classic," Vincent hummed with approval. "I must say Mr. Agreste, you have good taste."

"One in an industry such as mine should have good taste in all the finer things of life," Gabriel replied smoothly, pouring the glasses and handing one to his guest.

"Wise words, Mr. Agreste, wise words!" Vincent agreed heartily.

"Normally I would toast with champagne, but wine seemed more appropriate this evening," Gabriel said in a calm, neutral (he hoped) tone. "To fashion and success."

"Si, and to your kindness!"

They both drank a sip of their wine and Gabriel watched with fascination as Vincent closed his eyes and savored the taste.

"A classic," he said once again upon opening his eyes.

They discussed the terms of the contract. Even as the meeting progressed Gabriel grew more and more impatient. Vincent was a rich wine which he was all too willing to taste. He would savor the taste of those lips.

They had reached the end of the terms of his wages and contract. Gabriel retrieved a pen from his desk and signed his name along the bottom of the last page. He moved to hand Vincent the pen and stopped in his tracks.

"One more thing you should know before you sign this," Gabriel said quietly, staring intently into Vincent's warm eyes. He thought he saw the man shiver.

"Si?" Vincent murmured, seemingly spellbound by Gabriel's own icy blue eyes.

"If you sign this, you'll be seeing much more of me than you do now."

Vincent didn't break the eye contact.

"I… Don't think I will mind."

Gabriel leaned across the desk, closer to Vincent, and he thought he heard the man's quick intake of breath.

"There is something else you should know," Gabriel murmured huskily.

Vincent finally glanced down before looking back up into his eyes.

"Si, Mr. Agreste?"

"You're all I've dreamt of for months."

There was a brief moment of pause, a weighing of options, feelings, and instincts. And then everything shattered.

Lips collided and Gabriel found his hands grasping Vincent's collar. Vincent's hands found their way to Gabriel's neck as he leaned further across the desk. Their lips remained locked, hungrily discovering each other until a soft knock on the door was heard.

"Father?"

They instantly broke apart as Adrien made his way into the study and stopped in his tracks to see his father and his photographer so disheveled, lips slightly red from wine and from kissing.

"Adrien!" Gabriel barked. "What have I told you about interrupting me?"

He straightened his tie self-consciously and glanced at Vincent, who waved cheerily and somewhat nervously at Adrien, who looked quite shocked.

"Not to," Adrien replied in a daze. "Right. I'll just be going now. Before you wine at me for being disrespectful and before it gets any hotter in here."

He fanned his neck nervously and continued, "boy it feels like the weather is making out to be quite warm this spring. Okay bye!"

He backpedaled as quickly as he had come in and slammed the door.

"Adrien what have I told you about puns?!" Gabriel yelled after him, but he was already gone.

There was an awkward silence. It was broken by the sound of Vincent signing the contract.

Gabriel cleared his throat, not knowing what to say.

"I am sorry we were so rudely interrupted," he managed.

Vincent smiled brightly and gave him a wink.

"Ah, well, in France you have a saying, "ç'est la vie", but for this I prefer to say, well... "that's amoré".

 **A/N: Well well well you're still alive after reading that. I promise I'll update Truth or Dare soon, mon petits papillons! Until next time, A tout à l'heure!**


End file.
